cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Bertinelli
Helena Bertinelli is a vigilante and old flame of Oliver Queen. Once bent on murdering her crime boss father Frank, she was eventually incarcerated in Iron Heights and is serving a lengthy prison sentence. Pre-Convergence Canary Season 1 In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In The Longbow Hunters, In You Have Failed This City, Though she does not appear in Oliver's dreamscape in What Might Have Been, Tommy mentions that he and Helena are married and have a daughter. Oliver is this child's godfather. THE CONVERGENCE Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, Canary Season 4 In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Nothing To Fear, In No Hero, In Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1, In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, In Phase One, In Over It, In Blood Eagle, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Don't Fight It, In Angel With A Shotgun, In Shadows of the Past, In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Bury My Love, In Secret Six, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In The Brides of Dracula, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Batman Season 1 In Three Years, In The Man in the Mirror, In What We Live For, In Black Mask, In Signal Fire, In Family Matters, In Quoth The Raven, In All Our Times Have Come, In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, In A Death in the Family, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Song For The Broken, In Like You, In Please Don't Go, In My Last Breath, In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, In Second Chances, In Not Easy, In Shiva, In Devil's Eyes, In Paint It Black, In Root Cause, In Whispers, In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Batman Season 2 In The Iceman Cometh, In Oaths, In Trump Card, In Joke's On You, In Two-Face, In The Will To Act, In Lazara, In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, Batman Season 3 In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Take Your Time, In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In Sportsmaster, In Tough Love, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Pound of Flesh, In Dark Mirror, In The Black Damn Canary, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Longbow, In Homecoming, In Dead of Night, In Axes, In Huntress, In Hellbent (episode), In Public Enemies, In Out of the Woods, In Breaking Point, In So Was I, In Fractures, In By Whatever Means Necessary, In Vengeance is Justice, In Always Trying to Save the World, In Monster, Birds of Prey Season 7 Birds of Prey Season 8 Trivia * She is the Heavy/Dragon of Birds of Prey Season 6. Episode Absence In Birds of Prey Season 4, Helena does not appear in 1 episode: * Laurel's Sacrifice In Birds of Prey Season 6, Helena does not appear in 3 episodes: * Child of Atlantis * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 In Birds of Prey Season 7, Helena does not appear in 1 episodes: * Stillwater Appearances * 135/140 (Birds of Prey) * 36/36 (Batman) * 14/50 (Canary) * 6/180 (Supergirl) * 4/69 (Arrow) * 195 (total) (Canary S1) (1/10) * 1x10 My Demons (Canary S2) (2/10) * 2x08 The Longbow Hunters * 2x10 You Have Failed This City Convergence Appearances (Canary S3) (3/10) * 3x01 The Storm * 3x02 There Is Healing * 3x07 The Prisoner (Canary S4) (4/10) * 4x02 See You Again * 4x08 Glorious * 4x09 Anti-Life * 4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (4/10) * 5x03 Birds of a Feather * 5x05 The Sisters Lance * 5x06 All Saints * 5x09 The Purity of Hatred (Birds of Prey S1) (18/18) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 1 * The Ruins, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 3 * Blood Eagle * The Huntress * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (20/20) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * Moving On, Part 4: The Price * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Fearless * Green Arrow & Black Canary * I'd Rather Be In Love * But Fear Itself * Dying Is An Art * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * Here With Me * Gemini * The Cure * The Kill * Perspectives * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Batman S1) (13/13) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For * Black Mask * Signal Fire * Family Matters * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (13/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time (Batman S3) (10/10) * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Supergirl S4) (1/20) * 4x16 Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey (Birds of Prey S4) (19/20) * Black Arrow * Song For The Broken (voice) * Like You (holocall) * Please Don't Go (dream) * My Last Breath * Superhero Club * The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * The Prometheus Project, Part 2 * Not Easy (simulation) * Shiva (dream) * Devil's Eyes, Part 1 (video) * Devil's Eyes, Part 2 (flashback) * Root Cause * Whispers * Boundaries * With You * Brainiac (episode) * Control, Part 1 * Control, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S5) (20/20) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Shout * Faint * What The Little Bird Told Her * What Have You Done * Lovebirds * The Birds and the Bats * A Curse Between Us * Pound of Flesh * The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S7) (2/20) * 7x19 Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * 7x20 I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S9) (2/20) * 9x05 Destinies * 9x20 Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds of Prey S6) (17/20) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes * Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Green Canary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * Someone You Loved * May I (Birds of Prey S7) (19/20) * So Much Suffering * Sins of the Past, Part 1: Infinite * Sins of the Past, Part 2: Broken Birds * Sins of the Past, Part 3: Breathe Into Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Synecdoche, Part 1 * Synecdoche, Part 2 * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 2 * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Humans Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Characters Category:Canary Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Main Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Deists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Birds of Prey Big Bads Category:Birds of Prey Main Antagonists